


Jealous Boyfriend

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Phil Lester, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil are shopping when a sales associate starts to flirt with Dan.





	Jealous Boyfriend

Dan was sat in his sofa crease scrolling Tumblr. His boyfriend was still sleeping and he didn't know what to do. He fidgeted with his flower crown and pulled on his lilac jumper out of boredom. He closed his laptop and went to the kitchen for food.  
While he was making breakfast he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.  
"Morning babe." He felt Phil whisper into his hair, while he kissed his head.  
"Morning." Dan yawned. "Want cereal?"  
Phil nodded into Dan's neck.  
Dan and Phil sat down on their sofa and watched some anime.  
"Do you want to go out today?" Phil asked Dan.  
"Sure! I already showered and got ready."  
"Sweet! I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back soon." Phil rushed as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips.  
After Phil finished showering and putting on his dark skinny jeans and leather jacket he walked into the lounge to see his beautiful boyfriend messing with his hair.  
"You look amazing" Phil mumbled as he pulled Dan in for a hug.  
"You look hawt." Dan giggled.  
The boys finished grabbing their stuff and headed out the door.  
"Where do you want to go?" Phil asked as he slid his hand into dans.  
"How about we grab some Starbucks then go to the shopping center for a little bit?" Dan asked.  
"great idea" Phil said as he kissed Dan's cheek.  
Dan and Phil walked into the warm Starbucks and ordered some coffee. After retrieving their drinks they sat in the back of the store.  
"Mm, I love Starbucks." Dan sighed.  
"And I love you." Phil smiled.  
Dan awwed and kissed Phil.  
"OMG you two are like the cutest couple ever!" A teenage girl squealed.  
Dan and Phil giggled and gave their thanks.  
She eventually went away and Dan and Phil continued talking about random things.  
After they finished their drinks they walked towards the shopping center.  
They agreed on going into Topman and browsing around since they both loved the store.  
Dan went towards the lighter prettier shade of clothing and Phil towards the dark punk section.  
As Dan was browsing a worker came up to him.  
"Can I help you with anything?" The worker asked.  
"Not right now... I think I'm okay." Dan smiled politely.  
"Okay let me know if you need anything." The man winked.  
Dan went back to looking through the clothes.  
Phil looked over and noticed the worker eyeing his boyfriend. The worker was biting his lip and looking straight at dan's butt.  
Phil glared and angrily went back to going through clothes.  
Phil tried not to get mad but he couldn't help it.  
When Phil looked over again the worker was now leaning over Dan pointing out some things that Dan was looking at. Dan, being polite, thanked the worker but turned away.  
Dan smiled and walked towards Phil.  
"I don't like the way that employee is looking at you!" Phil whispered to Dan.  
"He's just doing his job!" Dan defended.  
"Oh really.." Phil glared at the man.  
Phil smirked, an idea in his head.  
Phil grabbed Dan by his hips and pushed his lips against Dan's. Dan was shocked but slowly kissed back. Wrapping his arms around Phil's neck.  
Phil opened one eye to see the employee fidgeting uncomfortably.  
Phil turned and pushed Dan into a clothes rack and deepened the kiss.  
Dan pulled away "oh my god Phil can't you wait until we get home! We're in public! You're as horny as a teenager!"  
Phil smiled slightly.  
"Sorry?" He grabbed the shirt he wanted to buy and walked to the cash register.  
He put the shirt on the counter and Dan waited by the door.  
"I- um- I hope you found everything okay." The man said while avoiding eye contact with Phil.  
"Oh, I did!" Phil smirked.  
"Oh good." The man smiled. "You're total is £13.24."  
Phil gave the man the money and smiled one last time before he grabbed his bag and walked towards Dan.  
Dan smiled and grabbed Phil's hand.  
"Let's go home."  
The boys walked back hand in hand sneaking Smiles.  
Once they were home they snuggled in the lounge.  
"I love you, you know that right?" Phil whispered to Dan.  
Dan turned and smiled largely at Phil.  
"Yeah. I love you too."  
Dan leaned in and pressed his lips on Phil's.  
They snuggled together. Happy to be in each other's arms.


End file.
